Love, War and the Inbetween
by Meow88
Summary: Four friends get transported to a magical realm, and discover new things within them selves. Btw this story is not a crossover, but a selfmade story. Please comment which catergorys I should put it in.
1. The meeting

Hi guys! This is my first story so don't judge! This story is a self-created but I thought it fit best in this category. The chapters are short, but will be posted often. This idea just popped into my head so just kinda word vomited on the page. Hope you enjoy!

 **Prologue**

"Welcome to the council, young one " spoke The Trees of Peace (the TP). " We must now discuss the oncoming and totally non preventable event. All in favour say aye ". A chorus of " ayes " went up. " all not in favour say nay. " No one answered. " It has been decided then. We must call the Guardians ".

 **Chapter 1**

Isabelle Gold looked up at the sign. Big orange plastic letters with peeling pink paint spelled "The Elements ". Isabella looked over at Charlise Pine. " Are they coming, or what?" said Isabelle. " Aw come on Izzy " said Charlise. " Chill a little bit. You know how the boys are ". As she said that Flynn Slate and Eric Scirocco walked toward them. " Long time no see, am I right? " said Flynn. " Your damn right Flynn. What has it been, a year? " said Isabelle. And the year has done him good, she thought. Flynn has definitely been working out while he was away. " How was your " trip " Flynn? " as she said that she gave air quotes around trip. Flynn just smiled. " So did you miss us?" demanded Charlise. Flynn just smiled again. " Uhhhh! Flynn " said Isabelle, then shoved him. Flynn pretended to trip and fall, which resulted in Eric yelling " Doggie Pile! " and everyone jumping on Flynn. " Alright, alright " laughed Flynn. " Of course I missed you guys. You are my best friends! ". " Awww " sighed Charlise and hugged him. Isabelle laughed as Nigel Azure and his sister Mia Azure walked up. " Hey guys " he said before wrapping a long arm around Isabelle.

 **Chapter 2**

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she shoved Nigel's arm off her shoulders. Flynn tensed beside her. " Isabelle " he said, " who is this? ". Nigel spoke up before she did. " I'm her boyfriend ". " No way in hell are you my boyfriend Nigel ". Isabelle looked over at Charlise. Charlise rolled her eyes at Isabelle and said " let's go do that carnival game over there ". As they were playing Isabelle kept noticing the glares that Flynn and Nigel were giving each other, and that Mia, Nigel's sister, was eyeing young Eric. After Flynn won, (of course) he gave Isabelle the giant plush he won. " Thanks Flynn " Isabelle said with a blush searing her cheeks. Flynn smiled at Nigel, who then glared at him. It was definitely a male testosterone battle. Isabelle smiled inwardly. " We have to go to a family gathering, so see you around " said Nigel. " Okay, was great meeting you " said Flynn sarcastically. Isabelle, Charlise and Eric all snorted with laughter. " Hey, wanna go on The Elements? " Flynn said once Nigel and Mia left. " I'm down. " said Isabelle. " I was eyeing it earlier " Charlise and Eric both nodded. " Let's go then "


	2. The Elements

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This chapter is even shorter than the previous one, but I will try to lengthen them. Please comment and feedback! I would like to make the story the best it can be. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 3**

As they were walking over to The Elements, Flynn sneaked a glance at Isabelle. She looked as she always did. Smart, beautiful and confident. Maybe even more so. Stupid Nigel. As she looked over at him, he quickly glanced away. " Are we ready? " she asked as they buckled in. " Never been more ready " said Eric. Flynn remembered when he was more than ready to date Ansel. Now he's not so sure. Which was a problem because she was moving here for her Ph.D. He was pulled out of his thoughts when the ride started with a tuk-tuk-tuk. The ride slowly crawled up the track. At the top Flynn thought he spotted a flash of rainbow and white light before the ride plunged down the drop. A rippling iridescent light filled his vision before he blacked out.


	3. A whole new world

Hey guys! This chapter will be longer then the previous ones. Yay! Also a message from my best friend: **Die Nigel Die**

Chapter 4

Flynn slowly opened his eyes and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. He was lying on a sandy beach. What was he doing there? He started to remember. He was on The Elements. What happened? Then he remembered Isabelle, Eric and Charlise. As he scrambled up he saw Eric and Charlise groaning and sitting up. But Isabelle was as still as a corpse. "Isabelle! " Flynn yelled. He ran over and shook her. Nothing. " Isabelle! " he yelled again. " Calm down Flynn" Charlise said as she ran over. She felt Isabelle's pulse. " She'll be up in a few minutes. " Flynn thought about what just happened. He was worried sick. " What happened? " asked Isabelle as Charlise helped her up. " I have no idea. We just seemed to blackout then woke up here. " said Flynn. A worried expression came over her face, than turned into a look of determination. " Well, there's nothing we can do just sitting here. We have to walk along the beach ".

Chapter 5

As Isabelle walked along the beach she thought about when she first woke up. Flynn's face had a worried expression. Why? They were walking along the lake. " Boo! " yelled a voice. A ugly humanoid creature jumped out of the bushes. " I'm a Goblin, we will eat you know " he said as 10 more goblins came out of the bushes. Flynn stepped up to defend them just as a wave came and washed the goblins and Flynn back into the lake. Isabelle and her friends just stared at the water for a second, than ran toward it. " Flynn " Isabelle yelled. No answer. Isabelle touched the water. Instead of rippling it explode! She tried again. Same thing. "This water is explosive " "no, it's not " Eric said, as he touched the water. " I think it's you. Let me go " She thought about shoving him aside when a when a water blast shoved him aside. She smiled then dove in. Isabelle found it really easy to find him. As she pulled him out, she also found it really easy to do that too. When she reached the beach, and had pulled Flynn out of the water, Eric ran up, gave her the evil eye than looked at Flynn. " He needs CPR " " On it " said Isabelle. As Flynn coughed up water, she said " What just happened? " " Goblins attacked us, you controlled the water, washed Flynn down with it then saved him. " Charlise summed up. Everyone stared at here. That's when they hear the roaring.


End file.
